Not Bella Anymore
by Dreamin'Darlin
Summary: If the relationship wasn't as it seems, will it end in the same way? When meek, shy Bella becomes Izzy, what will happen when she is changed against her own wishes. And what will she become 100 years later when an old friend walks back into her life, only hes not a friend, and they hardly spoke. But why does she feel drawn to him? And why is his know it all friend so annoying? B/J
1. A change in plans

Izzy POV -  
Here I was. Changed, alone. And with nowhere to go. I remember though. The pain of the change, the pain before that. The one that ripped me apart. That made me who I am today. *FLASHBACK*  
"I don't want you to come."  
"You dont want me?"  
"I never did bella"  
He sneered my name with a look of disgust on his face. "You know staring is rude Bella, but I am quite DAZZLING aren't I?"  
Then it hit me. Thats all our relationship was, an illusion. All of my memories came flooding back. Everytime I didn't agree with him, did something he didnt like, tried to see someone he didn't agree on me seeing. It was lies and I had wasted so long on it.  
"You may leave now Edward"  
I waved my hand in dismissal. "Excuse me?"  
I rounded on him.  
"I SAID YOU MAY LEAVE. I DO NOT WANT YOU NEAR ME. REMEMBER YOUR WORDS EDWARD? 'Not untill you order me away' NOW HERE I AM, ORDERING YOU AWAY. So leave."  
His face was shocked, as if I had slapped him.  
I snorted at that thought. Never again. I turned and left."  
*END FLASHBACK*  
My life changed from there. Let me tell you how meek, shy likkle Bella became Izzy. 


	2. The start of a new girl: A crazed Vamp

Bella POV (9 months earlier, 3 days after edwards departure)  
Seated on the floor in the Cullen lounge, I look around in shock. I came here for closure, to say goodbye to what could have been. The final room for me. The one I really needed to see one final time. Edward's bedroom, the place he would whisk me off to when Jasper got too close or when Emmett wanted me to play with him...  
*FLASHBACK*  
"Please baby bells!"  
I walked through to the games room from the kitchen, pop tart in hand. Edward was out and I had raided mine and Emmett's secret snack spot.  
"What is is now brother bear?"  
"Play with me titch!"  
I narrowed my eyes at him.  
"You know I hate that nickname Emmett Cullen."  
"But Bells!"  
"No Emmett! I'm gonna eat my pop tart and then watch TV and ya know why?"  
"Because I called you titch..."  
He muttered it so quietly that I barely heard him.  
"Yes, because you called me titch!"  
Emmett jumped up so quickly that I nearly screamed... nearly. I looked at him with annoyance.  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME EMMETT? BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN IF YOU KEEP..hmmmp...emmmm... mmmhh"  
Emmett had his hand firmly clamped over my mouth, his eyes wide with an unknown emotion, if I had to guess I would say fright but that wouldn't happen unless...  
"Edward!" Emmett practically hissed. My poptart was thrown out the open glass backdoor and I suddenly wasn't stood downstairs anymore. The door to the bathroom was inches from my face as Emmett put me down. "You have 10 minutes before he gets here, good luck my little baby bells"  
He kissed the top of my head and ran downstairs. He didn't need to explain, I kmew the drill for an ed-mergancy as Em had so sutuble named it.  
*END FLASHBACK*  
As I came out of my memories a strangled sob escaped me. I shook my head viciously. He wouldn't destroy my life that easily, I wouldn't give up. I looked down at the list in front of me, the most disgusting thing that I had found... among others. It gave a task, details and if it was achieved or not.  
1- Find the right sort of subject:  
* Self conscious * Shy/meek * Malliable * A sheild.  
"A shield" I muttered under my breath. "So that's what it is"  
I continued reading.  
2- Make subject dependant on you.  
*This can be achieved in anyway, force, death of family or use of the natural vampire attributes.

That in itself made me gag. He was willing to kill?  
3- Slowly start to take control of subjects life-  
*Friends *Food *Places etc.  
4-Remove yourself suddenly and violently from the life of the subject.  
5- XTwo yearsX One year is enough time before returning and reinstating yourself in subjects life.  
6- Take what is rightfully yours to take.  
7-Retrieve your prize.

I read and reread this page trying to understand. Edward was worse than I thought and if the rest of the book was anything to go by, I wasn't the first...no... this had been happening for about 80 years. The same cycle over and over. It took him a while to get the length of time to leave what he called 'the subject' right though. The notes made about Gwen Heart showed that if left for longer than a year 'the subject' went mad and committed suicide. This was when he first realised that. Gwen was 15 years before the notes about myself started. Then it hit me, he planned on coming back in a years time. He EXPECTED to find a subservient, depressed, malliable Bella. Well then, he is in for a shock. It's time for a change, and I know just where to start. 


	3. Lookin' Different? Hell yeah!

AUTHORS NOTE.

Guess what I didn't get for my birthday? TWILIGHT! Nope, it still belongs to Stephanie M. All I have it the plot...

* * *

Izzy POV (Four Weeks after Edward's departure)

As I looked into the mirror, I smile. I have to say, I look hot. Though I guess it's not just me saying it. My dad approves of my new look, although I think he would like it more if it didn't draw in so many boys. He just likes that I'm acting my age.

* * *

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

"Daddy, I want a new car!"  
My dad walks round the corner and looks at me suspiciously. "Bells? What are you wearing?"  
I looked down at my outfit of the day. Skinny black jeans, cream chunky-knit off the shoulder pullover and my favourite shoes this week, a pair of heeled lace-up ankle boots. I had fought hard for these boots and the other girl had not faired well, she left with a black eye. What could I say? The heart wants what the heart wants, and it seriously wanted these boots.  
"Dont you like it daddy?"  
I can hear the hurt in my voice as I speak those words. This is the first time I have worn something so... well, me in a long time.  
"No Bells! I love it! Its just that with... HIM... you aleays dressed like... um how do I put this?"  
"An oppressed old lady?"  
Charlie looked shocked at my choice of words, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.  
"Umm, well... not really the words I would have chosen but yeah."  
"Daddy, you should have known that I hated those clothes. Alice chose them because Edward had APPROVED them. This is me, this is who I truly am."  
"But what about the heels Bells?"  
I looked at him sheepishly. "Dad, I'm not really clumsy, Edward just enjoyed being the savior to the damsel in distress."  
I hear his sharp intake of breath at the mention of Edward. I look at him hoping that he wont mention it.  
"If you want a new car, then come on. I've been saving for this anyway. But what with you always getting a lift it wasn't really needed."  
I smiled at my dad. He was so thoughtful sometimes.

_***END FLASHBACK***_

* * *

Today my outfit consisted of burgundy ripped skinny jeans, white corset top, a black chunky-knit cardigan ( to match the lace underneath the rips in my jeans ) and my newest addition to my shoe colection, white heeled ankle boots with lace detail. My hair was in a high ponytail with my fringe hanging down and my bangs curled slightly. My makeup was understated but perfect. White sparkling eyeshadow, minimum mascara, perfect cat eye eyeliner, foundation to cover blemishes and deep burgandy lipstick. I smack my lips together and get up from my vanity. Yep, I look perfect.

Leaving my bathroom, I head into my bedroom which is in the new wing of the house. After my makeover I decided it was time for my dad to move on too. Starting with changing the house that has been the same for 18, years. Charlie agreed quickly, much to my amusement and shock, and we called the local contractor. Who happens to be Sam Uley from the rez. I just can't help but get mixed up in the super natural can I?

But that's a differnt story. Sam came to the house and Charlie and me gave him the designs we had come up with. The house would bascially be rebuilt, a new section being added on to the house with a home cinema downstairs and my bedroom and en-suite upstairs. The rest of the house was completly redecorated and modernised.

I loved it.  
I threw myself down on the bed and got out my phone. Scrolling through my contacts I found the one I was looking for. "Hey babe, are you coming up today?"  
"Iz, you know I would...but..."  
"What Jake? Has something happened?"  
I sat up quickly and started panicking. If something had happened to the pack, my new family, I didn't know what I would do.  
"Izzy, calm down. Nothing bad, just that I'm helping set up for the bonfire tonight. Your still coming right?"  
A grin spread across my face. Bonfire at the rez, let's get this party started!  
"Of course Jake, does Emily need any help with food?"  
"I'll just ask, wait a min."  
Of course he was at Sam's, he practically lived there. Well, so did I really. Sam became my older brother really. He felt I needed protection, that the world wasn't safe. I mean, god forbid that Isabella didn't have a wolf watching her house at night. Mentally rolling my eyes, I tuned back into the conversation going on between Jake and Emily. Emily, my sister, bestfriend, whatever you wanted to call it. I loved her. "Jake, tell Izzy... hmmmm... help. If she isnt ... ehhh... you are going to... her will, ok?"  
"Whatever Em"  
"Jake don't speak to Emily like that."  
"Sorry girls, did you get that though?"  
"Most of it, she needs me, and if not you have to help me write my will?"  
Jacob's booming laugh filled my ears.  
"Close enough Iz, close enough."  
"Kay, on my way now jake"  
"Love ya Izzy"  
"Love you too Jake"  
I ended the call and left my room. Half way down the stairs I remembered that I had forgotten my bag.

Back downstairs, and through the door that leads to our garage, I took a moment to appreciate the look of my cars. Beautiful. "Eeny meeny miney moe... definitely you!"  
How did I get a car to match this outfit so well? A stroked my hand down the side of the white exterior, opened the door and slid into the black leather seat. Soooooo comfortable! The engine purred to life as I opened the garage door with the remote. I was gonna enjoy the drive to the rez today... I mean my own father wouldn't arrest me would he? I hope he doesn't, that would be really embarrassing! Oh well, first time for everything I guess.

* * *

Author Note.

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been concentrating on school. Honestly I have had this chapter half finished since a couple of days after the last update, I just didn't think it was quiet right, it needed a certain something, hopefully it's git that now. Hope you liked it, will try to have another update up tomorrow. Please review as I'm always up for improvement. -Dreamin' Darlin' AKA Charlie xx


End file.
